


I’m To Blame:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Wedding/Wedding Planning Series: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinner, General, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Slash, Sons, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny blames himself for Steve getting hurt at work, What happens?, What does Steve say?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	I’m To Blame:

*Summary: Danny blames himself for Steve getting hurt at work, What happens?, What does Steve say?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was watching his kids, Grace, & Charles “Charlie” Williams taking care of his fiancé, Commander Steve McGarrett, as he was resting on the couch. After they had dinner. He smiled at the sight, But, He was sad, because he was the cause of his injury.

 

Grace noticed that something was off with her father, She told her little brother, “Come on, Bro, You can help me decorate the brownies that I made for dessert”, As they made their way to the kitchen, Steve smirked, & said, “Subtle, Gracie, Real subtle”, When they were out of earshot, Steve focused on Danny. “I’m to blame for this, Steve, I am so sorry”, he said sadly.

 

“Danny, You Please don’t blame yourself, This was not your fault, It was an accident, You protected me when it was needed the most, I will always be grateful to you for doing that”, They met in a kiss, The Loudmouth Detective felt better when Steve told him that he didn’t blame him.

 

“Chocolate Peanut Butter Brownies With M&M’s on top, Guarantee to make anyone feel better”, Grace said, The Young Teenager knew that anything chocolate would make any situation better. “It’s good for the owies, Charlie said. The Little Boy gave a smile, & it was contagious, Cause Grace, Steve, & Danny all smiled, Steve said this, as he winked at them.

 

“Good to know, I bees this yummy snack to make me feel better”, as he took a bite. “We got a wedding to plan”, The Blond said, “We’ll help you”, Grace said, “Yeah ?”, Steve asks, The Hunky Brunette relaxed once again, The Littlest Williams said this, as he looked at his dads.

 

“Because we love you, & we want you happy”, The Couple’s hearts melted at that. “Well, Let’s get started, Go get some paper, & pens”, He sent them off with a pat on their butts, He turned to Steve, while they have a moment alone together.

 

“Thank you for this life, I love you so much”, The Shorter Man said, as they stole some kisses once again, The Five-O Commander said with a smile, “I love you too”, They quickly composed themselves, & when the kids came back, They started planning the wedding.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
